Mistletoe Madness
by Earl Cardinal
Summary: Various short stories depicting would-be scenarios in Christmas, where Keima is paired up with a female character. Is mistletoe the Capturing God's kryptonite? Note- Christmas isn't over until I say it is. Neither is this story. HIATUS TILL FUTURE
1. Haqua

**Christmas is a nice time. I like it, for various reasons. I feel that not many have attempted to create a themed fanfiction, so I might as well. Sorry if I disappoint. What follows are short stories involving Keima, a female character from TWGOK, and a dash of mistletoe for the holidays.**

**Disclaimer-Any characters from TWGOK belong to Tamaki Wakaki. Done.**

_Haqua_

The duo's loud riveting footsteps echo across the empty hall.

'Katsuragi, you should know full well that I don't like the old theater in your school.'

'Yes, I'm aware.'

Her face burns a bright red hue.

'SO WHY AM I HERE?!'

The gamer momentarily pauses in the darkness.

'I already told you, Haqua: I lost my glasses here. So I need to fi-'

'Why were you even here in the first place?! '

Keima back-tracks to earlier that day.

'Well, Elsi told me that she lost something here, a Christmas decoration or such, and I'm here to pick it up.'

'And why isn't she here with us?'

He sighed in irritation.

'Apparently she found a fire truck on the way home, and I have no clue where she could be now.'

'Alright...'

Haqua's eyes slowly scanned the deserted corridor, with the creaking of the floorboards causing her to wince every time.

'Ah, I think I see it.'

She whirls her head back to him.

'Really? Thank goodness. I was just beginning to-'

All of a sudden Keima freezes, making Haqua give him a strange look.

'What? It's hanging on that loose board up...there...'

The two stared at the foreboding decoration above them that was the bane of all couples: mistletoe.

'...Isn't that holly? For your so-called Christmas?'

Keima bites his lip.

'Not quite.'

'Huh. Funny.'

She turns away to her own side, breathing heavily. She was fully aware of what that unmistakable plant was, with its red berries. And she also realized what it meant.

'W-Well, Katsuragi, c...care to explain what plant it is?'

Meanwhile, the Capturing God's head was running though every scenario in his head from galges. But nothing could fit what stood before him as well as above him. He had to rely on something else than experience.

'It's called mistletoe, for starters.'

Haqua doesn't turn around, giving Keima bad premonitions. Either she was preparing to launch an assault on him if he touched her, or she was waiting. Either way, the outcome was severe.

Due to the fact that Haqua wasn't looking is way, Keima allowed his face to give a slight flush of pink.

'And mistletoe is generally known as- '

The doors behind them slam open.

'Kami-sama! I found it Kami-sama!'

Elsi runs up to the Capturing God.

'I left it in my room back home. I only found it after I went back from the fire truck's r- Kami-sama?'

Tilting her head at Keima's apparent ignorance to her, she looks over to the figure beside him.

'Ah, Haqua! Did you help Kami-sama try to find my bouquet? Sorry Haqua, I was kinda busy, ehehe...Are you two alright?'

'YES!'

Keima gives a silent nod.

Elsi couldn't help but feel something was off...as the tension in the air was almost palpable.

A crunch is loudly projected across the empty corridors.

'...Elsi, you'd better have a spare pair of glasses...or else...'

She gives a nervous chuckle.

'Eheheheh...Kami-sama, you wouldn't do that, would you?'


	2. Sumire

_Sumire_

Elsi runs into the small ramen shop, followed by a disgruntled Keima.

'I don't see why you suddenly have a taste for this stuff. Did y-'

Without noticing, Keima runs head on into Sumire, who had been taking a hot bowl of ramen to a customer.

'OW OW OW IT BURNSS! IT BURNS IT BURNS IT BURNS!'

Her suprise quickly changes to alarm as she pulls napkins from a table.

'Ah, gomennasai, I'm truly sorry, ah, but...'

'What did I tell you about noticing customers?'

Sumire's father looks up from the inside if the kitchen.

'You should be more mindful. Sorry, would you like some ramen, you two?'

Elsi gives a sheepish smile, and sits down on a table.

Whist being towled down, Keima curses who his luck would put him in the worst place to eat; that is, Store Sumire. Elsi would have hell to pay.

'Now, Tonkotsu, get up and have some ramen.'

Keima raises his eyebrows.

'Tonkotsu?'

_(Note-This was Sumire's nickname for Keima during her arc)_

Sumire briefly pauses.

'Ah, um, I meant...ah...what's your name? Sorry you just seem so...familiar...'

He gets up slowly. Thus would take some maneuvering to avoid any memories attempting to resurface.

'I'm Keita.'

She looks at him dazedly.

'Kei...ta..'

'Well, we'll take your food, please.'

As he sits down to Elsi, she avoids looking at him.

'Hey, I'm talking to you.'

'Kami-sama...'

'No, no, no. I'm not-'

Sumire abruptly pops up beside their table, looking uncertain around Keima.

'So, what will you two be having?'

'I'll have no-'

'Two sweet ramen , for both of us, please!'

'Oh...alright.'

As she walks off, Keima's intense piecing stare is directly on Elsi.

'What?'

* * *

When their ramen arrives, while Elsi's is a modest sized bowl with some orange slices, Keima's is filled to the brim with a variety of citrus fruits, making it seem more like a fruit salad than any ramen.

'Thank you for your business!'

'Actually, wait, that's-'

Even as Sumire's father comes out, Keima had already eaten the enormous load of sour and overly sweet ramen.

'?'

'...That was a Level 50...'

_(levels indicate how sweet the ramen is)_

Slowly, a customer stands up and claps. Soon, his friends join in, until everyone in the restaurant is applauding Keima.

'How did you do it Kami-sama?'

He whispers back.

'I got used to it, I guess...'

* * *

'You deserve something for your feat.'

The man looks around.

'Huh, I don't see. Wait, Sumire, come here.'

The nervous girl walks over.

'I really didn't mean to give you the extremely sweet ramen...it...it was an accident...'

'It's alright, I'm fine, as you can see.'

Her father nods over to Sumire.

'Sumire, why don't you make a special ramen for him as a present?'

'Sure...'

The two walk into the back, where a table is set.

'Well...what would you like?'

'Just give me something, alright?'

'Certainly, if that's what you want...'

She hurries over to the burners.

Keima looks at the room with nostalgia. It had been a while since he had last been in here.

'Just wait a minute, alright? I'll be right there.'

* * *

Upon returning, Sumire carries a small bowl decorated in what seemed to be..

'Ah, this...this isn't holly is it...'

Keima looks at the bowl.

'No...'

She gives him a hopeful glance.

'I'd eat it...'

She perks up.

'Please do so, Keima!'

'Who said my name was Keima?'

'Ah!'

She blushes, looking away.

'As I was saying, I would eat it...but mistletoe is poisonous...so..'


	3. Jun

_Jun_

'Class is dismissed.'

As the typical rush out of school began, Keima found himself going back to meet with Nikaido to get back his confiscated PFP.

'Damn her, can't she show any Christmas spirit?'

Elsi had already left due to Kanon having a special concert on live TV or so, and thus he was alone, for the first time in months, walking down the hallways of Mai-High.

Of course, when he finally reached the teacher's lounge, he found not Nikaido, but of course a former target: Jun Nagase.

'Ah, Keima! How are you doing? Sorry, I was just playing on my PFP.'

He cast a doubtful look at her pink PFP. Well, she did say it took a chunk out of her salary.

'Nikaido told me to give it back, so here you go- oh.'

When, or why, was there a bouquet of mistletoe above the door?

'Ke...Keima...we can't do this...as...this type of relationship isn't allowed...'

Keima narrowed his eyes at the plant.

'Your fears can be at rest, as that is holly, not mistletoe.'

'Oh, well...'

Nagase didn't look like she had much else left to say, with her burning embarrassment.

Keima, realizing the situation could get out of hand quickly, casually picks up his PFP from the table.

'Well, see you tomorrow, Nagase-sensei...'

She suddenly rushes up to him, cheeks flaring as she attempts to regain her authority.

'Wait, wait! I'll escort you out! As an apolo-'

Of course, on the other side of the door was an actual mistletoe wreath.

Both instantly stop moving.

'Damn it.'


	4. Yui

_Yui_

'Now here, I spy my love!'

Keima looks up at the girl, who had given him a rose.

'No thanks.'

Despite his refusal, she merely takes the rose up to smell it.

'But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?

It is the Ea- Keima, come back!'

* * *

'Keima, catch!'

As she throws a garland of mistletoe like that of a frisbee, Keima ducks.

'No.'

'Hey, wait, you dropped something.'

He turns impatiently.

'What did I dro-'

He feels a soft pressure on his lips.

'!'

'Heh, you dropped a kiss.'

'...G-...Go way.'

Encicling her arms around him, she pulls a leaf of mistletoe from his pocket.

'Ta-dah!'

'...I ...'

'Shhh, I know you love me..'

He roughly escapes her grasp.

'N..No! I refuse to accept it..Never!'

Yui simply tackles him before he can make his escape.

'Tsk tsk, points off for trying to run away. Don't play hard to get, Keima, you know you're better than that.'


	5. Nikaido

_Nikaido_

'So, care to explain yourself, Katsuragi?'

The teacher looks over the gamer.

'Well, for starters, I think it's best if you don't walk further.'

'No, I think I shall, as after all, you did forget to turn off your sounds from your game console in the middle of my lesson. Thus I had to confiscate it, and hit attempt to teach you why that is not accepted in school.'

'That was an acci- Great. Now look at the situation you've put us in.'

Nikaido looks up, and gives a frown.

'Would you prefer to not do anything inappropriate?'

Keima hesitantly nods.

'Well, kiss this.'

A PFP smacks Keima straight in his face.

'I'm sure it's your only real love anyways.'


	6. Hinoki

_Hinoki_

Keima looks up at the older sister of Kusonoki, and remembered how much he regretted messing with the same family twice.

'So Keima, would you like to walk over there with my sister?'

Keima glances at the suspicious aisle, which was undoubtedly laid with mistletoe traps.

'I'd rather not, but I'm not saying anything against her, but as of right now she's better off without me.'

'Really?'

Keima pulls out his PFP.

'Really. She can handle herself better without my interference.'

'On another topic, how'd you like your first kiss taken as a farewell the last time we met?'

'To be completely honest, that wasn't my first kiss,but it certainly was my first French kiss...'

She startles, before growing into a devious smirk.

'Well, that's unfortunate... So you're suggesting that Kusonoki was your first [kiss]?'

'Nothing of the sort.'

'Oh, really.'

Keima sighs in defeat, when he is suddenly dragged over by Hinoki.

'What's this!?'

'Heh, you'll find out.'

* * *

The two enter a room entirety consisting of mistletoe.

'What the hell.'

'Let's get ready for some more French lessons, Keima! I gotta prepare you for Kusonoki, right?'


	7. Shiori

**What the hell was I typing up last night... Well, I suppose I'll continue it, to the best of my ability.**

_Shiori_

As Keima returned the 60 books regarding fire trucks from Elsi back to Shiori, she hesitantly points up.

'Hmm? Oh.'

The inconspicuous bundle of mistletoe only served as an awkward point for both of them.

'Well...'

'Ah...Keima...it's...it's alright if...we...follow...tradition, r-right?'

Keima was speechless. Although he was used to the quiet girl's occasional sentences, the direct request was altogether overwhelming even for him.

'I suppose...perhaps...'

* * *

Written by Shiori Shiomiya

'Hey, Shiori, help me set u- what are you doing?'

The head of the Library Committee, Fujiidera, waks over to Shiori.

'Is that going to be your entrance draft for the Christmas Story Competition?'

The girls shakes her head vigorously in denial, all while covering her notebook.

'Well, alright, could you help us set up some decorations? Since it seems you don't have much else to do...'

Shiori tentatively follows Fujiidera over to the office.

* * *

'...That was too close...'

Keima reveals himself from behind a bookshelf having discovered himself and Shiori nearby, he had attempted and successfully avoided any tension.

'Thank g-'

...

Shiori looks over in surprise at Keima, as she had returned due to the fact that she forgot her pencil.

'Oh...'

And of course, Fujiidera had already put "holly" over the two without realizing the consequences.

**I have no words to say for those of you celebrating Christmas by reading this...except perhaps I too didn't participate heavily in many activities.**


	8. Mio

_Mio_

'_Please come ag-'_

_The two awkwardly stare at each other as Kema walks into Mio's bakery._

_'...Commoner, why are you here?'_

_'I'm here to purchase bread.'_

_'W-Well, that's expected of a commoner.'_

_She rushes back to the cashier stand._

_'...Do you have any suggestions?'_

_'No!'_

_He waits patiently as she fidgets._

_'Alright, you..you should like the...the Marmalade Bread...'_

_'Sure.'_

_He picks up the soft package off of the shelf, and strides over to Mio._

_'How much will it be?'_

_'Fi...Five hundred and twenty-two yen!'_

_He reaches into his pocket._

_'It appears I only have five hundred and twenty yen, so why don't I give you this as payment...'_

* * *

'Waah!'

Mio straightens herself up from her wayward daydream.

'No, no, no, NO! I am still the company president's daughter, so until I am not I will NOT do that!'

'...Can I pay please?'

The elderly customer is suddenly noticed by Mio.

'Oh! Ah...Seven hundred yen is what's due.'

* * *

As Mio walks out of the store late at night, she looks over at the large Christmas tree placed on the street.

'Huh...It's been a while since I celebrated Christmas...'

A glint catches her eye, from the ground.

She bends down, picking up a shiny five yen coin.

'Huh, I guess luck is on my side for Christmas.'

She breathes out her breath in a thick fog.

'Well, here's to you, father...as well as the person who's just as important...'

Before she tosses the coin, a voice breaks the quiet.

'Hey, wait, that's mine...'

She looks up at the figure, widening her eyes when she realizes who it is.

'Yui?'

Keima looked over at startled girl. Of course, when he discovers that he by some reason or other had changed back into Yui, the first person to see him is Mio. When was Elsi going to notice? And also, losing his last amount of money after spending it on galges to this girl who needed money... What more irony could there be?

Keima clears his(her?) throat as he stops beside Mio.

'Hey there, Mio. Going home from your job?'

She nods in response.

'Well, how about you make your wish for both of us?'

'This is your coin, right? I don't have an obligation to toss it for you! I'm no commoner.'

Keima shudders, cold from the weather due to his thin attire as a girl.

'Hey...are you cold? You aren't dressed up for the weather are you?'

'No need, I have to go somewhere...'

Mio narrows her eyes.

'Since when did you speak like that?'

Keima freezes, both figuratively and literally.

'Anyways, whatever, I'll throw this in, and wish fo-'

A sudden mountain of mistletoe sweeps in and covers both of them.

'What.'

Except this time, Keima finds himself returned to his male body. Which had good and bad ramifications.

'What was that?! Yui, are you alrig-...ht...'

The two didn't have much to say.

* * *

Elsi sips on a cup of hot chocolate while snug in her hagoromoa acting as a blanket.

'Haa, now Kami-sama must be alright! I sent the medicine used to revert temporary body-switching, as said by Haqua! I don't know why it was placed all over the school though...'

Mari strolls over to Elsi.

'Have you seen your brother? I swore I just saw a girl walk out. Was that him?'

The demon shrugs nonchalantly, and uses the wild card excuse.

'I think he was saying something about a new game release.'

'Really...'


	9. Minato

_Minami_

'Se-Senpai!'

The figure turns around.

'Hmm?'

Minami waves him off.

'Oh sorry, not you.'

The student walks off, confused.

'Ohh, everywhere I look, I seem to see him!'

'Yeah sis, what are you doing?'

Minami glares at her little brother.

'Just go away, will you, your older sister is doing something important!'

The boy sighs.

'You're looking for that guy again, aren't you? You know that you won't find him.'

'Says who?' Her stubborn nature is fully shown.

'Says me!' And her little brother's terrible habits never seem to die.

* * *

Finally, the last place she didn't check- the library. Apparently Keima had not been anywhere near his classes nor at the swimming pool (surprisingly). It was improbable that he would be anywhere else she hadn't checked, like the men's restroom _*cue blush_*, but she was finally down to the last place.

And she found him, sitting by Elsi, explaining...food?

...

'Yes Elsi, in Hell you may have used Hell ingredients to cook, but here you don't use any ingredients outside of this world.'

She gives him a slow turn of her face that showed a clearly disturbed face.

'So this whole time, everything I made was...was wrong?'

Ignoring her melodramatic tears, he closed the cook book.

'Yes, Elsi, that's what I meant, you should've understood that from the beginning, which was hours ago. Now I need to go somewhe-'

The gamer bumps into Minato.

He instinctively looks around the general area, searching for a tell-tale sign of a mistletoe bough anywhere near him. Which , [un]fortunately for him, weren't in sight. Yet.

Upon confirming that tease was no threat, he casually looks back over to his kohai.

'What are you doing here, Minato? Don't you have practice?'

She shakes her head.

'No, senpai, today I asked for a break.'

'So you would prefer to spend it with me? I'm honored. I'll-'

Keima spots Fujiidera about to fit a mistletoe loop over the library's exit. Fearing the inevitable, Keima throws his PFP, scoring a hit on the wreath, and causing it to roll down to who knows where.

Fujiidera shots a venomous glare at all the students, with many fearfully avoiding her gaze.

'Who threw that!'

Minato gave a curious look; Keima usually wasn't one to be violent.

'Senpai, why-'

He emits an angelic glow.

'It was only to prevent her from blocking the doors for us, Minato.'

His dubious reply was easily covered as he pulled his trump card, by taking his glasses off to "clean."

'Ah...I, I see. That's rather bad luck, but fine, I guess.'

Keima breathes a sigh of relief, mixed with some regret. He was basically leaving Minato in the cold, but he didn't want her involved in th-

'Kami-sama, you idiot, take this!'

And thus Keima found himself once more covered in mistletoe.

As onlookers drew near, a deadly atmosphere penetrated the library, and Elsi began to regret her action.

'Ah, ahaha, Kami-sama, just joke, right? Just a joke...'

'Keima, is this...mistletoe?'

A dead silence seeps around the students. Did this mean what they thought that sentence meant? Because if so, that Otamega was one lucky-

'Yes, it is mistletoe.'

His sigh of defeat is long and in agony.


	10. Kusonoki

_Kusonoki _

'So, why must I do this without looking, Ane-ue?'

The older sister smiled.

'Just follow my lead, okay? You wouldn't disobey your only sister, would you?'

Kusonoki frowns.

'No, I wouldn't. I'm just questioning this "surprise" you have for me.'

Hinoki laughs gently.

'Don't worry, there won't be any harm in it to you, I promise.'

She guides her younger sister slowly into a lit room, with a single leaf of mistletoe hanging down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Keima sat gagged, blindfolded, tied up, and drugged in that room.

Although everything was quite hazy, he would take back everything he ever said against Elsi or demons in general if one of them saved him from the Kasuga family's terror.

There had to be a limit to an older sister's love for her counterpart, right?...Keima wasn't so sure anymore...In fact he wasn't sure of much else...

**Wow. This got really dark. Sorry for those Kusonoki fans out there. I too enjoy her occasionally beat down (no, I'm not a masochist, but I enjoy it as physical comedy), but Hinoki's presence was overwhelming. Don't worry, others won't be so shady? Don't quote me on that.**


	11. Tsukiyo (prior to capture)

**I guess I've got little choice but to continue these. And yes, as ****_awesome magikarp_**** indicated, this stories, while not grammatically well done or deep, are interesting enough for most to keep reading. These, in a view of an outsider, are just painfully cliché love stories made by some delirious guy in the middle of Christmas. Which it is. Well, these were made in the middle of the night. It's what you'd expect. **

**Props for ****_awesome magikarp_**** for finding those errors (as well as anyone else, and so thanks for reading so far), and be pleased to note for those select few that these stories will continue, and finish eventually. It's complicated with me putting back Christmas decor and typing this at the same time. But as a belated Merry Christmas, and all that fun stuff, read the final chapters. Sorry for this long note.**

_Tsukiyo (before her capture)_

'Luna, do you enjoy the moon tonight? It is larger than normal.'

Tsukiyo looks up the night sky, glad she had finally finished school for that year. Her window seat was especially aggravating, considering all day she could look outside, but never find the true beauty she wanted. Of course, using her telescope was always a nice thing to have. There was a reason why she skipped classes on a regular basis.

'It's a very clear night today- huh?'

The girl peers into the telescope. Nothing. Looking out again, she saw the moon in clear view.

'That must mean something's blocking our sight, huh, Luna? I guess I'll go remove it...'

She stands up and reaches over to the glass lense.

'Hmm?'

In her hand was a small twig of dark green leaves and bright red berries.

'What is this? A token courtesy of the sky?'

Luna, for obvious reasons, does not respond .

She holds the mistletoe up to the moonlight.

'Perhaps this is an indication that I should go...'

She lifts herself off of the bench, and picks up Luna, and then presses her telescope in until it was a portable size. She rolls up the blanket that bordered her beautiful world and the ugly outside.

Before she leaves entirely, she looks up to the clear night sky one more time.

'This could be a gift for Christmas, in which case, I give my thanks.'

She walks off into distance, another branch of mistletoe lands neatly in front of her.

'Huh?'

Without warning, a small shower of red berries and jade foliage rain down from the sky, causing Tsukiyo to turn her attention back up to the lunar celestial body that is the moon.

...

And found herself face-to-face with Keima Katsuragi.

Who had descended up from the above, and then promptly landed in her face with what else but his face.

* * *

Elsi gave a horrifed look over to the pile of bodies that was Keima and Tsukiyo.

'I probably shouldn't had tried to help Kami-sama with Ayumi-chan...'

_What happened with Keima and Ayumi? Find out next time!_

_Coming right up..._

**(also, I'm pretty sure no beta-reader can deal with my schedule. So until then, I guess you'll have to deal with it)**


	12. Ayumi and Tsukiyo-Prequel

_Ayumi (during her capture)/ Tsukiyo: The Prequel_

**Now this one HAS to be long. For all those Ayumi fans out there, since they demand it. They DEMAND it. And I will oblige. Here is a longer than usual section concerning Ayumi's Christmas...**

**(Note-Funny to think how 90% of you guys looked at this because of the picture. And yes, I repeat yes, it is indeed from TWGOK. But it doesn't look like it(so that's unfortunate). Nevertheless, I don't need so many notes about it. I was indeed aware)**

_Outside the school, Afternoon_

'Kami-sama, is this really such a good idea?'

The gamer in question nods silently.

'Now, I've already understood the fact that Takahara is not injured. But due to the fact that she has a loss of confidence in herself, I would need to use romance in order to make her feel that she isn't alone, or such.'

Keima gives a annoyed scowl to Elsi.

'And why are you questioning my work ethic? Do you have a better plan?'

'No, but Kami-sama, wouldn't this still be too much? I just don-'

'You just don't understand. Now, let me get this over with and return to my normal life.'

'But Kami-sama, this isn't all you ha-'

He either didn't hear her or ignored her, but regardless, he moves ahead into the school's clinic.

'Mmmmm! Kami-sama!'

* * *

_Inside the school, Afternoon_

As Keima places the basket with the fruit and the letter down beside the door leading into the infirmary, he blows into his hands. Today was a rather cold day, especially since the windows were all open. He hoped he could avoid any injury with this event, as he was familar with on a regular day basis. But he knew that optimism was just a fantasy, and he would likely need a few miscellaneous bandages around his body by the time he finished this.

And now, all he had to do was wait for her.

* * *

_Outside the school, Night _

_(Note-starting here, and ending somewhere, this will just about come entirely from the manga. Just an FYI, that yes, I'm aware)_

Ayumi stumbles out into the cold crisp air in the open field with her injured left foot in bandages, and her crutch being relied on her right side, whilst carrying Keima's gift on her left hand.

'What gives... Katsurgai... DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING YOU WANT TO SAY OUT HERE!'

The gamer glances over to the frustrated girl glaring at him.

Upon noticing his composed look, Ayumi developed an even more aggravated face.

'I have no business on the sports field for a while!'

She grows a pink tinge as she shoves the basket up.

'AND THE LETTER THAT WAS IN HERE! Is this your idea of fun?'

Her flustered expression blazed in a red tinge.

'There's no way I'd be happy to receive something like this!'

Keima displays a deadpan look at the fruit inside.

'I figured that if you ate that and regained your energy, you'd win the competition tomorrow.'

She launches an apple at him, bashing him square in the face.

As Keima is knocked down, Ayumi flings apples and pears at the defenseless gamer.

'Look at my leg! Do you really think I can participate in the competition!'

Before she can hurl anything more at him, Keima's voice cuts through her rampage.

'I do.'

Ayumi comes to screeching halt. Keima holds down an apple thrown at him, giving her a determined gaze.

'Because...You're not really injured.'

Ayumi loses her berserk wrath, and steps back in shock, reverting to her previous discomfiture.

'Wha...'

_(Note-everything after this is created by me. Yes, thank goodness, this was starting to remind me of Real Ideal. But this is still based off the actual events, just not the dialogue, as I paraphrased it instead)_

Keima stands up slowly, raising himself up whist holding the apple meant of hit him.

'Yes, as I've said, Ayumi, your supposedly hurt leg is actually fine, isn't it?'

The girl in question clenches her crutch.

'Yeah, and where's your proof?! You have no idea, absolutely none, about how fast I could have been going! I just fell, at that's the end of i-'

He waves her retort away.

'For starters, you weren't running anywhere near your full speed, which I've noted over all those times I had been cheering you ahead.'

Ayumi stops breathing at his revelation, and her face flushes heavily once more.

'Wha...what...How did you...'

He looks over to her with a explanatory expression, pointing up on his head as a demonstration.

'Your hair, Ayumi. It wasn't fastened in your usual style.'

Her eyes widen, and she drops the basket, clutching at her hair.

'Anytime I saw you practicing seriously, you put your hair up.'

He gives a falsely thoughtful face, as if contemplating her exposed plan further.

'Could it be...that you had wanted to avoid the competition altogether?'

* * *

Meanwhile, Elsi watched from some nearby bushes.

'Waaah, Kami-sama is doing really well!'

Her internal applause is halted when she looks over at the leaves of the bush she had hid behind.

'Hmm? These red berries...it looks like something from back in New Hell...'

* * *

_Flashback_

_50 years ago_

_Elsi sweeps over the Constitutional Ministry General Store, which was crowded as usual, especially since today was the human holiday of Christmas, also celebrated in Hell simply because they were forced to adopt some holidays where they had none, as the humans seem fond of creating them in honor of several things and events._

_But the custodian, on that day, had the misfortune of meeting up with Nora, who, of course, could spot the poor demon in a crowd anywhere._

_'Hey there, Janitor! Here, clean this up for me, will you?'_

_She tosses a empty snow container that had originally held the popular Hell snack, Confinement Breaker._

_Elsi grudgingly cleans up the purposely created trash._

_ 'Nora-san, aren't yo doing anything this Christmas?'_

_'What?'_

_She yawns, momentarily ignoring Elsi._

_'Oh, yes, could you do something for me before I leave?'_

_She gives a crafty look around, before pointing over to a drawbridge decorated heavily in various greens._

_'I need you to remove that decoration, the one in the center, with the red berries.'_

_Elsi gives an innocent stare over where Nora indicated._

_'Al-alright...'_

_Reluctantly leaving her post, she uses her hagoromo to float slowly over the neatly cut brush. _

_'This one?'_

_She is left unanswered as Nora was stifling her laughter._

_'Y-*snicker*...yeah yeah, that one. Make sure you take it off slowly, though, their ex-'_

_She erupts into laughter once more as several incredulous demons give slight chuckles at Elsi as well._

_Without warning, a demon bumps her way into the crowd._

_'Nora!'_

_The demon had long gone._

_Haqua turns to Elsi, who had landed and now contemplated the decoration. _

_Despite what seemed to be a joke, the unknowing demon wasn't aware of what exactly the plant meant until Haqua caught wind of what Nora had done._

_'You see, the plant, well...'_

_The demon is hard pressed for appropriate words from her vocabulary._

_'Well, it basically means good luck in romance, yes, that's what it means. Very popular in the human world.'_

_Elsi gives a unsure nod._

_'Anyways, avoid it at all costs, as it is for romance, and...'_

_Haqua quickly stopped attempting to give a clear explanation of mistletoe, and simply dragged Elsi over to go elsewhere._

_End Flashback_

Upon remembering back to the past, Elsi swells up in pride as she realizes she could potentially enhance Keima's plan by a large margin.

'Alright, time to use my hagoromo!'

* * *

The unaware couple were still in the midst of their "courting."

Upon understanding that Keima had seen through her, Ayumi places her injured foot down, and gives up the façade, with the crutch's loud smack on the ground settling in the release.

'What I'm doing is best for everyone. Senpai can be in the competition instead of me.'

Ayumi's downcast emotions begin to cause her to slowly face down in forfeit.

'They were right, you know. I suddenly had somehow ran faster, just a little bit, when the teacher noticed. Just a stroke of goo- no, bad luck.'

Her eyes begin to swell with overflowing tears of defeat.

'No amount of my hard work has done anything to help my time, nothing. If that's all I offer, then everything should go ahead without me.'

Ayumi's eyes flood, as she wallows in her despair.

'Nothing I do is helping...Can't I just go faster?...Why does this have to happen to me...'

She finishes off her monologue with a confirmation of her necessary sacrifice.

'It's...all I'm saying is..I've got no right to be up there, because...I'm going to be last...'

The melancholic moment spread itself, until it gave the silence a pensive tone.

...

But Keima broke through that wall as he spoke for the first time in several minutes.

'Disregarding everything you just said, wouldn't it be sufficient for you to try as much as you can?'

Keima turns his face, which he had taken the liberty of removing his glasses, back to Ayumi.

'Since I wouldn't worry about any of that beca-'

Where he had been holding an apple, instead was a bouquet of mistletoe.

'Huh?'

...

Elsi gave a triumphant expression. This would surely blow her away, and push that spirit out.

...!

Ayumi's face burned into unimaginable dark hues of cherry.

'You...You...'

She explodes into embarrassed fury, lashing out her leg.

'**YOU STUPID OTAMEGA!'**

**'**No, w-wait, this is a misunderstandin-'

As he is shot up into the sky, the Weiss within Ayumi is also blasted out, causing Elsi to chase after it.

'Ah, thanks Kami-sama!'

Due to his shock from just being sent flying, he was unable to reply to Elsi as she caps her detention bottle.

'Runaway spirit captured!'

'G-great...'

Suddenly, his ascent slows down, and he finds himself falling down, along with the destroyed remains of the mistletoe.

'Wait, hey! HEY!'

Elsi was unaware due to her joy over her first spirit, and Keima spirals down back to the school unnoticed.

Where Keima noticed another girl for some reason or other in the campus.

'Oh, no...'

...

The two collide, and Elsi gives a cursory glance that causes her to realize what just happened, aspens she widens her eyes.

'That doesn't look good for Kami-sama...'

Down below, Keima struggles to get himself together, and finds himself laying comfortably on the girl he had glimpsed earlier, Tsukiyo, who was now unconscious. Surrounding the two were various pieces of Elsi's mistletoe.

He then covers his mouth.

'Did I just...'

His cheeks flame, but Keima strengthens his resolve.

'Good thing after this I'll be able to go back to my normal life... Damn demon..'

_The scene settles down back into quiet as the four figures set the stage for far more adventures from the God of Conquest. The moonlight shines brightly on all of them, and the moon itself is seen with mistletoe leaves being blown around it. The peace was restored in the school, as what happened could only have happened once a blue moon._

* * *

**...Can not believe I just used that idiom at the end. And that cliché ending...could not have done it worse if I had copied it off from some romcom ending narration.**

**Overall? Like the fact I sort of finished this off, but plot holes, yes****_._**

**_Keima never kissed Ayumi. Well, you don't necessarily need to kiss a girl to push the Weiss out, just resolve their problems. I admit, in the original Keima's pep talk doesn't finish her off. But I will say, the added mistletoe...now how about that? She definitely realizes then that someone truly supports her, right?_**

**Now, I've got Chihiro, Kanon, Tenri, Nanaka, and a couple others (still unsure about Elsi and the goddesses...)**

**...I'm going to bed. Good night. Because I think I'll have nightmares about the final few chapters. Christmas is over, don't you understand?! **

**...I guess you don't. Of course, I like these stories too, a little, so continue to support it, I guess.**

**Oh, and that flashback was created on a whim. So please don't hate it as much as I do.**


	13. Tenri and Diana

**Here's difficult one. I'll have to juggle around with this one, considering Tenri hasn't really been finished up in her "arc." So basically, she's still critical to the plot. So I'm just going to place this somewhere during the Goddess Arc, and be done with it.**

_**A side note- Freaking A! Just realized I did something similar to Sir sleeps-a-lot's short stories. Had no idea. Apologies if any of you thought I was basing my idea off hers(yeah, Sir is a she. Shocker, right?). As you can tell, my chapters are slightly different...Huh...Why does this happen to me...Well, I suppose I'll try to finish this stories off, and I promise that I won't look at any other fanfictions until I finish this. You have my word, and that is something you can't buy.**_

_Tenri/Diana (Goddess Arc)_

In spite of how simple it can be to pull a magic trick out of nowhere, this doesn't mean that magic can necessarily be used to cause romance.

It all started when Diana discovered the meaning of Christmas misletoe during school.

As Tenri walked down the hall, from a window Diana observed a couple under a wreath in a garden, and heavily involved in each other.

Although she was far from being unembarrassed, she gave a tentative look over to Tenri.

'Tenri, could you please explain why those two a-'

'N-no! I don't...I don't know...'

Tenri's face was deeply flustered, she looked very much uncomfortable with the topic.

'Well, if you say so...'

But being one of the more calculating Jupiter sisters, Diana soon realized all of the love scenes they came across all had to do with that small green plant riddles with red. Very much interested, she began developing a plan in her head, but she awaits until night to enact on her plan.

* * *

_Ayukawa Household, Night_

After several hours of practicing her box tricks(along with Diana's supervison), Tenri has finally decided to go to bed, much to the goddess's relief. Now that Tenri had fallen asleep, Diana could begin to enact on her thirty seventh attempt [out of thirty-six failures] on increasing her love that she was getting from Keima.

She silently gains control of Tenri's body, and sat up on the bed.

'She shouldn't need my help, but this is rather necessary...'

'W-who needs your help?'

The sleep voice in Diana's mind stops her in her tracks.

* * *

_The next day_

Keima finally finished his breakfast, whilst playing on his PFP, and before he could walk silently back to his room, a knock interrupted the morning ritual.

Mari looked up from her bagel, and gave an expectant gaze to Keima's direction.

Sensing her burning request, he sighed, and took agonizingly slow steps over to the door.

'Kami-sama who is it?'

At the doorstep was someone who for all intents and purposes looked exactly like Tenri, but seemed to have a different aura around her. And the fact that she had a golden halo above her head, visible only to Keima and Elsi. Apparently she is holding something behind her, out of sight.

'Tenri-chan? It's good to see you so early this morning. Did you want something?'

Seemingly in a different world, the girl does not respond to Mari's greeting, and instead fidgets. Keima, who was right next to her, could even hear whispers coming from her as Tenri struggled along with Diana over choices.

'D-Diana, I woke up last night! What...what were you do-'

Tenri is switched into Diana, who answers the girl's questions.

'I was simply helping along, so just follow my lea-'

Another quick jump, and the goddess's voice disappeared.

'You already told me last night, but I don't like this idea, this feels wr-'

Keima blinked, and already Diana replaced Tenri. This was getting redundant, and, as the gamer looked behind him, the silence wasn't helping her case.

'Alright, let's compromise. Just push it out,' with that Diana forcibly moved Tenri's arms forward, revealing a magic box instead filled with misletoe, 'and walk in the-'

Perhaps due to the constant shifting of persona, Tenri's body tripped on absolutely nothing as she steps inside, crashing into Keima, and both landed neatly on the ground.

'Kami-sama?'

He wasn't able to answer her, and neither was one of the two beings in the girl's body, as it was indiscernible who had been the one to have the romantic encounter with Keima. Unsurprisingly, the large wings sprouted behind the couple was the least of their worries.

**Talk about two birds with one stone. Still unsure if I want to do the goddesses(they are individual from their partners), or more demons. Depends if I feel up to the task. Next up, let's see... I guess Nanaka. Don't really want to work too hard... **


	14. Nanaka

_Nanaka_

'...So could you explain it again?'

Elsi bit her lip in frustration.

'Mmm! Kmm-samm, Uy sed e bun uv emes 'redy!'

Keima sighs in relief as he finally completed another galge, and he looks up from his PFP in disappointment.

'Look, just say it again. Did you not see that I was passing through an important flag? It could have gone to a bad end any moment there.'

Ignoring Elsi's pout, he gestures over to the crowd that was beside the empty sandwich stand, a nigh impossible feat, since most students instantly sped over to buy the popular food, yet that day no one was interested, and were instead focused on something else entirely.

'So, one more time?'

The demon frowns, but lets up after Keima shoots her a meaningful look.

'Kami-sama is so unfair!'

Her complaint is cooly received by the gamer.

'We've gone past that topic already, Elsi. Just repeat.'

She deflates, and sulks as she retells what she knows of the phenomenon in a monotone voice.

'Nanaka-chan came over today because our school is hosting a competition of inter-school clubs. But she's giving out a special tournament, and who ever wins gets to-'

Like all critical plot points, the explanation is rudely interrupted by Ayumi, who pulls Elsi over,

'Elsi, come on, let's go check it out! I don't see why you need to be here...'

Not noticing her friend's desperate look back to Keima, she forcibly drags the demon over to the throng.

Keima shrugs off her absence. He would let her off the hook this time. At least he could play his games in peace.

* * *

The chief of Mai-High's shogi club had finally came up to the girl, looking very much deranged, but with an air of new (insane) intellect. The students in the crowd give a quiet gasp.

'After my defeat last time, I've re-trained myself. I found my flaws last time, and I went overseas and trained there as well. So prepare yourself!'

His two lackeys nodded behind him.

'There's no way you can take him down now! He's unstoppable!'

She waved them away.

'Just do yer skit an' leave.'

He presses his glasses up as he gives her a pointed look.

'I hope your offer stands...'

She slams the board down on his other hand, which was occupied by holding onto the table. Many laugh at her retaliation, while others give a quiet shudder.

Ignoring his loud yell of pain, she places the pieces down.

'Alright, time to start!'

Even though he still had tears of pain, he shoots her a ragged look.

'You'll regret that.'

* * *

_...10 seconds later..._

'M'kay, next!'

The defeated champion is pulled away in tears, and Nanaka is given a loud round of applause. She accepts it, rubbing her hair, wondering when she would find a worthy opponent near her level.

'Hey, who's next?'

No one answers the girl's challenge. After realizing the fruitless attempt of the most likely candidate for winning, and all of them now only stood as a audience.

Ayumi nudges her friend eagerly.

'Elsi, do you think that Ka-...O-Otamega could do it?'

The demon shrugs.

'I think Kami-sama could..'

Nanaka, irritated that her demand wasn't met, spots the unfortunate figure of Keima, the only student not in the large gathering.

'You there!'

The gamer freezes, but refuses to acknowledge her summoning.

'You! I'm talkin' to you, game boy. Why don't you come around and have a try?'

The students hold their breath in excitement. This could actually be even more entertaining than expected.

The Capturing God reluctantly trudges over to the group, who leaves a wide berth as he continue to play on his PFP boldly.

'Do ya think you're too cool, idiot? 'Cause think again!'

'Yeah, yeah, whatever you say.'

The girl is incensed, but secretly Keima dreads the whole ordeal. He would somehow make himself lose the game, but as if it was an accident. If he wasn't careful, she would call him out on it...

'How do you place them?'

'Idiot! Let me do it!'

She swipes the pieces, and quickly slams all of them down in the correct order.

'Alright, it's time to start!'

Keima continues to play his galge, but he has a bad premonition about this.

''Kay, since yer the newbie, I'll let cha go first!'

* * *

_Couple minutes later..._

Nanaka had gone quiet some time ago, as well as the students watching. Keima knew he couldn't lose from the start, so he obviously had to draw it out a little. He had saved his game, and his PFP rested by his side on the table.

So far, nothing had gone wrong, and he only needed less than four moves before he could "slip up" and lose.

...That is until he felt an ominous presence looking him.

'Katsuragi, what do you think you're doing?'

The severe voice in his head could only be one person.

'Yes, Diana, what is it, as you can see I'm in the middle of something.'

His PFP's screen shows a disgruntled goddess.

'I'd like for you to win.'

Keima begrudgingly looks up from the board.

'And why is that?'

'Hey! Who the hell are you whisperin' to, huh? You cheatin'?'

Keima shook his head quietly.

'I was counting how many pieces I had left.'

She was unsatisfied with his answer, but didn't look too far in it.

'Katsuragi, move your Keima to the left.'

(Note-If you forgot, Keima means knight in Japanese, so she's referring to the piece)

He instead moves his pawn to the right, which is quickly defeated by Nanaka's rook.

'Katsuragi...'

'Look, why are you even here? This is independent from you.'

Despite the prissed look she had on his PFP, her voice was remarkably calm.

'Tenri came here to represent our school, end of story. I obviously had little choice in the matter. She's currently busy. Now win already.'

Pressed between a rock and a hard place, Keima could only travel to the unknown as he followed Diana's instructions to a unconditional victory .

* * *

_...Another couple of minutes later..._

'No way...'

Keima felt absolutely no joy upon defeating her, and only anxiety. The students in the audience reflected that, for different reasons.

'Elsi, see!'

The demon gives a slow nod, but feared in her mind what would follow next.

'Well...'

Diana raises her eyebrows in Keima's screen, surprised that Nanaka took defeat more easily this time.

'Yes?'

Keima felt a familiar flag in the tension.

'H-Here...'

She thrusts a bouquet of the deadly plant at him, face ablaze.

'Wait, Elsi...what's going on?'

The demon gives an apologetic rub against her head.

'Nanaka-chan said whoever wins against could win something, and someone said she should bet mistletoe on it.'

'So...T-That means..'

Elsi gave a short nod to the shocked Ayumi.

'Kami-sama...'

* * *

Keima is given an epiphany as to why all the male audience members were glaring at him upon his triumph over Nanaka. He honestly didn't see a way out, especially even his beloved PFP (with Diana's face) was also giving out a murderous intent (not to mention indiscriminately).

...

And in the midst of that was a blushing and adamant shogi champion who had been defeated, holding out her death flag that Keima could only do but accept.

In the layman's words, he was screwed.

**Now it's just Kanon, Chihiro, and some miscellaneous conquests. Might do some light novel ones. Maybe. **

**As for the change, these are now basically one-shots. Not sure if I should change that. Short stories are, well, short. And don't give a definite end. One-shots do. **


End file.
